Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI). In a Smart Grid AMI network, systems can measure, collect, and analyze energy usage by communicating with metering devices such as electricity meters, gas meters, water meters, and the like. Unlike electricity meters, gas and water meters are often not connected to a main power source, thus requiring them to be battery powered. As such, gas and water meters can be considered “energy-constrained” devices, due to the scarcity of available energy resources. Unique challenges arise when dealing with energy-constrained devices, particularly when they are implemented in frequency-hopping networks.
It should be understood that the above-referenced drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various preferred features illustrative of the basic principles of the disclosure. The specific design features of the present disclosure, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment.